


Eye for an Eye

by fnaf_fan_mangle (roboticdragons)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is the main character, Crossover, Female Chara, Friends to Lovers, Honestly could you even call this a crossover, I should be writing my other fic but, I thought of this on a 3 hour plane journey, Lover to morTAL ENEMIES, More tags to be added, Non-Binary Frisk, None of the FMA characters appear in this, Other, Strangers to Friends, Undertale characters in FMA universe, eeeeyyyy, here we are, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/fnaf_fan_mangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amestris, 1914. The daughter of the King, Chara Dreemur, witnessed the death of her sibling and closest friend. 5 years later, she's ready to try to bring him back</p><p>...</p><p>After that fails, she needs to get a prosthetic, and meets the resilient and friendly Frisk. Will they be able to save Amestris from the shadowy evil that lurks over the horizon, or will the darkest darkness take over their land, forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyyoooo, I literally got into FMA a week ago, and I've already watched 35 episodes XD. I got this idea whilst on a 3 hour plane journey, so it may not be the best concept. Whatever this is, I hope you enjoy!

_“And one day, I’m gonna become the best alchemist in Ametris! People will flock from all parts of the country for my healing powers. Think about it, Chara! Me, saving lives!”_

_“You sure you’ll have time for that?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, the King’s son can’t exactly spend all his time practising alchemy and helping people. You have all these royal duties to fufill.”_

_“Hey! Stop ruining my fun! Besides, won’t you have lots of ‘royal duties’ to fufill too? You can’t crush my ambitions without crushing yours as well.”_

_“My situation’s different. The King’s daughter can follow her dreams if her dreams involve joining the royal guard. We’re a military country, remember?”_

_“Hmm…maybe I could join the guard with you!”_

_“You? In the royal guard? Please, you’re much too soft. You’d end up getting yourself killed!”_

_“Hey! I can protect myself!”_

_“Yeah right…”_

The young girl sighed gently as she gazed out of the faintly tinted window of the dark car, Civilians sped past as the car journeyed through the busy streets of Central. A few people noticed the golden flower flag atop the car and waved, recognising the flag of the royal family. Her gaze lowered, shifted down to where small hands rested upon her lap. They wore a pair of blood-red gloves, and today she had an orange and crimson dress on. Her hands caressed the silky soft fabric. This dress had been custom-made for her in Hotland. Colours shimmered and danced whenever she moved, creating the illusion of being surrounded by flames.

Chara felt the car come to a halt in front of a large, imposing, yellowy-cream building. The royal golden flower emblem filled the centre area, letting everyone who saw it know that this was the house of the Dreemur family, the most powerful family in Amestris.

_“Do you think Dad’s okay? He’s been kind of quiet lately.”_

_“Don’t worry about him, brother. He’s just stressed ‘cause he has to oversee the state alchemist examinations.”_

_“Oh yeah! I hope no one does a bad job. Dad always gets really sad whenever he has to give someone a bad mark.”_

_“Hmph! In my opinion, he needs to be less soft. A king needs to be firm as well as kind.”_

_“Well I think he’s perfect just the way he is.”_

“Miss Chara?”

“Huh?” Chara was jolted out of her thoughts as a soft voice called her name.

“You looked upset. Are you alright Miss?”

“Oh…I’m fine. No need to worry.”

She picked up her dress slightly and began to ascend the white steps that led up to her family’s home.

“You’re quite sure, Miss?” The driver called after her.

“Yes. Now goodbye!” She answered curtly, opening the large doors, stepping inside, and closing it forcefully. Chara breathed in deeply, glad to be out of the hot city and in the cool spacious mansion.

“Mother! I’m home!”

“Chara dear! Welcome home. Was your trip enjoyable?”

“Very.”

“How was Waterfa-“

“Wet as always.” Chara answered quickly, cutting her adopted mother off. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head to the library.”

“Oh! Of course.” Toriel replied, watching her child run off. “Just remember to be in the dining room for dinner. I’m making butterscotch-cinnamon pie!”

“Sure thing!”

Chara hurried off, speedily finding the library. It was empty as usual, which was perfect, as Chara didn’t exactly enjoy interaction with other people. She found the section she was looking for almost instantly, grabbed a book, and opened directly on the page she needed. The title at the top of the page was in big, bold, red letters;

**HUMAN TRANSMUTATION**

* * *

 

_"You sure about this, Chara?”_

Red-gloved fingers gently turned the page. Eyes so brightly coloured they were almost luminous scanned the page with an intensity you wouldn’t expect in a 14 year old girl.

_“Absolutely!”_

She traced lightly over drawings and diagrams, noting each inscription, each line.

_“Dad told me that some flower are poisonous. I don’t think this is the best idea.”_

_“Well, who do you think knows more about alchemy? Our dad…”_

She took it all in, all the information about human transmutation. She ignored the warnings, the side notes telling her that this was forbidden, this was against the rules, this was taboo.

_“…or Dr Gaster?”_

She had to do this. She had to get him back. She needed to get revenge on that _damn_ doctor.

_“…Ok, I’ll do it. But I’m still a bit nervous.”_

_“Should I go first, scaredy-cat?”_

_“No! I’m going first…I’m not a scaredy-cat!”_

She had all the ingredients.

_“Why are you coughing? It can’t taste that bad, can it?”_

She had learnt all the alchemy.

_“Brother? What’s wrong? Stop coughing! Please! You’re scaring me! Brother?”_

And now she knew how to do it.

_“…Asriel?...”_


	2. A mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has everything necessary to perform human transmutation. Little did she know, this simple transmutation would change her life for the worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyyyyyyoooooooo! Early chapter! Yay! Thanks so much for all the attention and kudos this has received, it means so much to me that people take time out of their day to read my story. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and see you next chapter. Byyyyyeeeee!

Soft steps echoed around the cold dark basement. Chara ran down the steep stairs, trying not to drop any of the items that were balanced precariously in her arms. Luckily, she reached the bottom of the stairs without dropping a single one of the precious ingredients. Laying the items on the floor, she got to work, drawing out a circle on the concrete. Strewn around her were various pages, ripped out from books in the library. On those yellowed pages were complicated drawings and diagrams, detailing the exact design needed to perform human transmutation. Once the circle was done, Chara grabbed the ingredients and lay them out in the middle of the complicated transmutation circle.

Water, 35 litres. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia, 4 litres. Lime, 1.5kg. Phosphorous, 800g. Salt, 250g. Saltpeter, 100g. Sulfer, 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon, 3g. Trace amounts of 15 other elements.

The ingredients for a human being.

* * *

 

This was it. She’d finally do it. She’d finally see her brother again. Summoning up all her alchemy knowledge, Chara knelt on the floor, and held her hands up. She clapped them together, placed them on the ground, and immediately the room was filled with a glowing cyan light. Was it working? Chara resisted the urge to let out a cheer. It _was_ working! The light had grown so bright that she could no longer see the bowl of ingredients in the middle of the circle. Chara swore she could see it reshaping itself into a human-like form. This was really happening! The transmutation would be a success!

_‘CRACK’_

A sickening snap echoed around the room. White hot pain exploded in her right leg. It felt like her leg was on fire…no, it felt like it was dissolving! Screaming in pain and horror, she forced herself to look backwards, and almost fainted at what she saw. Where her leg should be, there was nothing but a jagged stump. Blood spurted out, covering the basement floor in the sticky red substance. The white light in the centre grew and grew until it filled her whole vision.

And then it went dark.

* * *

“…huh?”

Chara awoke to a white room(?). She stood up and looked around, filled with confusion. “Where am I?”

“ **Hehehehehe** ”

She started at the giggle that sounded out behind her and whipped around. “Who’s there?!” She was met with a sight of a strange being. It was staticy but plain white at the same time, and it’s only facial feature with a wide, grinning mouth. “W-who are you?”  
“ **I am many things. Truth, All, The World. And I am…you.”** As the figure raised an arm to point at Chara, she felt a strange wind blasting her from behind. Small black arms grabbed at every part of her body, pulling at her arms, her legs, her face, her hair. A scream ripped through her vocal cords as she was dragged back, back through the gate, back into streams and streams of information that teared her eyes and ripped apart her mind until all she saw was images and images and images, never ending, never stopping.

It seemed to go on for an eternity, the mental torture scratching at her sanity, until finally she saw it, the answer. She screeched a single word as the world faded to black…

“ ** _ASRIEL!_** ”

* * *

And there she was, back to the white landscape and the mysterious blank figure. “That’s it!” Chara turned back to the now-closed gate, placing her hand on the door, willing it to open again. “Human transmutation is possible! There’s just something missing!” She swivelled around to face The Truth. “You’ve got to show me it again. I have to see it again!”

“ **Hehehe, I’m afraid not. That’s all I can show you with the toll you’ve paid.”**

 **“** Toll? What do you mea-“

Her confusion was halted by that same splitting pain in her leg. In a panic she looked down to see her right leg disappearing into pixels. Stumbling backwards, she looked back up to see Truth with her leg, before her vision on the left side went black. She screamed once again before being thrown back into the reality of the cold dark basement. Still screaming, she brought her hands up to her face, gripping her brown locks that were now dark and sticky with blood. Faintly she could her footsteps getting louder. ‘ _Mom´_ she vaguely thought, before everything went dark yet again.

* * *

 

“-ra…chara…Chara…Chara! Please wake up!” The young girl awoke to her mother’s distressed voice shouting her name. “Ugh…stop shouting Mum…what happened?” What had happened? The last thing she remembered was starting the transmutation, and then. And then. Oh. Oh god. All the memories of the previous night came flooding back as Chara jolted upright, before immediately regretting the action. The pain from her leg was too much to bea- wait, her leg? Why couldn’t she feel it? Not wanting an answer, she looked down (with only her right eye? What happened to her left one?) to see…a stump. A scream started to rise in her throat before Toriel stroked her shoulders, trying to calm her down. “My child, please, calm yourself.” Her mother’s voice was shaky as she tried to control herself, tears on the edge of her eyes threatening to spill over. “Screaming will do no good.”

“What…what other injuries are there?”

“My child, are you sure you want to kno-!”

“I’m sure, mother.” Chara was starting to get her emotions under temporary control. “What else was taken.”  
“Y…your left eye.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every other Sunday (excluding this week)


	3. Routine

**_Heyoooo! I’m so sorry that I left it this long, I’ll try to get chapters out quicker. I’m afraid I’m quite bad at writing long chapters, so this is quite short even after the long wait. However, this is longer than any other chapter I’ve written before, so maybe in the future I’ll be able to up it to 1,000-1,500 words per chapter! Anyways, enjoy! (Also, this is set in Brotherhood verse, not 03. There’s not that much difference setting wise, but some characters that appear in Brotherhood and not 03 will have an Undertale counterpart. Other UT characters won’t have a relation to any FMA characters, they’re just the UT characters in a different setting.)_ **

 

“Y…your left eye.”

Chara raised a trembling hand to her face and felt the silk eye-patch that was placed above her left eye – or rather, above where her left eye used to be. She flinched as she felt the empty socket beneath the thin silk, and quickly lowered her hand. “Mother…” Toriel looked back up at her. “Yes, my child?”

“Did…did you check the basement?”

Toriel visibly recoiled as the memory of what she had scene in that room was brought back into her head once more. Her only remaining child lying on the floor, unconscious yet still screaming in agony, blood covering her face, her leg and the floor around her. Obviously at that point her attention was focused on getting Chara to a doctor and making sure she was safe, but when she went back down there again for the inevitable clean-up of the stained room, she saw something she hadn’t noticed before. Something lying in the middle of the transmutation circle that could only be described as a true nightmare. It was long dead, its weak body not being able to even complete the simple task of staying alive, but…even when dead it made her whole body shake with fear. It was an image that would stay in her mind for the rest of her life.

“Mother? Are you okay?” Chara’s quiet voice brought the scarred woman back to the present. “Chara, what I saw in that basement…was something no being should ever see. It was a _monster_.”

“But Mother, it was…”

But Toriel was already leaving the room. ”It’s late, dear, and heaven knows you need your rest. There’ll be a lot of…complication tomorrow, and I’m afraid that I’ll also need to be well rested. Goodnight, my child.”

“Goodnight, mother…” And with that she was left with nothing but the darkness of the room and the pain in her leg and eye. As she collapsed onto the pillow, she realised that the way she’d reacted wasn’t really…normal. Wouldn’t she be freaking out? Then she realised that shock was one hell of a drug, and it would probably hit her in the morning.

And boy did it hit her.

The next few days were like a blur. It was like she was in slow motion whilst everyone else was buzzing around like bees. Unlike before the accident, where her days were spent going on trips, meeting the citizens of central and so forth. But now she fell into a slow, dull routine. Wake up from another nightmare, eat, sit in bed, eat, sit in bed, sleep. Day in, day out. This began to take a toll on her physically as well as mentally. By the time a month had passed she had grown thinner from lack of exercise, and her eye was perpetually ringed with a dark circle from the restless sleep she was getting. Chara was wasting away, and if she didn’t do something quick, she would become a mere shadow of what she used to be. And change did come. One day, Chara found her perfect opportunity to break her harmful routine.

It started off as a normal conversation with her mother. Yes I’m doing well (lies), yes I’ve been eating (lies), yes I’ve been getting enough rest (more lies).

“Hey, Mother?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I’ve…something to tell you, and it’s about the basement.” Straight to the point. Toriel looked shocked, but Chara continued.

“That ‘monster’ in the basement…I think it was Asriel.” This got Toriel’s full attention, and Chara vaguely regretted it as soon as she’s spoken. Saying Asriel’s name was a strict taboo in the house. No one mentioned him, and even days after his death Chara was advised by her father to never think of her brother again. The Dreemur family may be excellent at ruling Amestris, but grief was not handled well.

“Chara, what do you mean? You…you know he’s gone, I thought we had gone over thi-“

“I tried to bring him back!”

Toriel was yet again stunned into silence. Interrupting was unheard of in the high-class family, but this time Chara felt no regret. She needed to admit her deed, and being prissy, and gentle, and polite wasn’t going to change her mistake. “I tried to use alchemy to bring him back. I committed the ultimate sin, human transmutation, and paid the price. But I think I can fix it! These past few days, I’ve been reading about this thing called ‘the Philosopher’s Stone’, and I think it can bring my original body back.”

Toriel merely stared at her child, stared at the pure _determination_ on her face. Chara rarely showed this much emotion, so it was strange to see her normally smooth face scrunched up in anger and righteousness. “…Where will you go?”

Seeing that as a sign of her mother’s acceptance, she began to explain her plan. “Well, before I do anything I’ll have to get a temporary replacement for my leg, and perhaps my eye. And for that, I’ll need to go to the best place for automail in Amestris.”

“Rush Valley.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was not proofread
> 
> Updates every other Sunday


End file.
